The IEEE 802.1 Time-Sensitive Networking Task Group has created a series of standards that describe how to implement deterministic, scheduled Ethernet frame delivery within an Ethernet network. Time-sensitive networking benefits from advances in time precision and stability to create efficient, deterministic traffic flows in an Ethernet network.
But, clocks in the networks have not achieved the level of accuracy and stability to perfectly schedule time-sensitive network flows. Clock synchronization errors may lead the frames to arrive ahead or behind their schedule. In this case, time-sensitive network frames can be delayed in an unpredictable manner, thus defeating the purpose of a deterministic Ethernet.